A Snowstorm isn't that bad
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This story is about eight friends Wolf, Fox, Charizard, Bowser, Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Lyn. Who just want to get away from it all for a while. Well, they get their wish and more. Hints for the pairings are in the first chapter. complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is a new story that I think will be interesting for everyone. I won't say much, but I will say that six smashers go to get away from it all and well, something goes terribly wrong.**

**I do not own Brawl.**

A Snowstorm isn't that bad after all

One boring day at the mansion eight smashers decided that they should go up to the cabin in the end of the forest next to mountains. The group was made up of four guys and four women, who were Wolf, Fox, Charizard, Bowser, Peach, Zelda, Samus, and finally Lyn.

While walking with their bags full of clothes (expect for Charizard and Bowser of course) two of the women had a disagreement on which way to get to cabin.

"Okay Zelda so which way do you think is the best?" Lyn asked, waiting for an answer.

Zelda looked around for quite some time until she said, "Well, I would have to say the right pathway would be best."

"No the left pathway is the best way to go." Lyn said, irritation in her voice.

"Lyn are you alright? You don't seem like yourself today." Fox asked, getting closer.

Turning quickly away Lyn said, "No, no everything is fine, but I would like to get some peace and quiet as soon as possible that's all."

"Well, why don't we just spilt up into two groups of four. That way if one gets there before the other they could already have everything setup for everyone." Wolf said, smirking at the idea.

Putting her hands together Zelda said, "Wolf, that's a wonderful idea. Would like to go with me then?"

Wolf nodded and they waited to see who would join them.

"So Peach which group do you want to go with?" Charizard asked, trying to make sure his tail was up high enough not to touch the snow.

"Hmm, Well I guess I'll go with Zelda and Wolf. Who are you going with Charizard?" Peach asked, walking over to the other two then looking back at the dragon pokemon.

Charizard thought for a moment about which path would be safest for him so he said, "Well, I guess I'll be joining you guys then."

And so the first group consisting of Wolf, Zelda, Charizard, and Peach were off.

Lyn and Fox both started to walk away while Samus and Bowser both looked in disbelief.

"Oh great so I'm stuck with slowpoke over here, this is just great!" Samus said, pointing right at Bowser.

"Hey, who are calling a slowpoke coward?" Bowser asked, now pointing at Samus.

"Coward how am I a coward tabby?" Samus asked, ready to punch Bowser in the stomach.

They would have fought longer. But it was interrupted by Fox asking, "Hey, are you two coming or what?"

"HEY, DON"T LEAVE WITHOUT US!" Bowser and Samus shouted at the same time.

**Well how was the intro to this story, if you are wondering about the snowstorm well, that be coming until later on, when will they you might ask well you will have to wait and see. Next chapter you will find out which makes to the cabin first Zelda's group or Lyn's group. Bye for now and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the second chapter in this story. Sorry, but that's all I am going to say for now so enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Zelda's group had gone quite some distance already ahead of Lyn's group, but Zelda had begun to have doubts about the path that she had chosen. While she was deep in thought she did not notice the patch of ice over the snow and she almost tripped, but she noticed that she hadn't hit the ground yet.

When she opened her eyes and looked up she was in Wolf's arms. He had a look of worry on his face as he asked, "Are you alright Zelda?"

Blushing while she continued to stare into Wolf's eyes Zelda, "Yes, Wolf I'm alright thank you."

So the four continued to walk until Peach, looked and said, "Hey isn't that cabin just up ahead of us."

The four started to run until they noticed that the lights were on and everything. The door opened and Lyn said, "Hi you guys what took you so long?"

The other four smashers were not expecting Lyn's group to arrive that quickly.

"So I take the left path was quicker than the right." Peach said, while the four headed inside.

Closing the Lyn said, "Oh no the left wasn't quicker at all. They are both the same distance, but Fox and I ran ahead."

Fox realizing that Bowser and Samus haven't arrived yet was about to say something when everyone heard two people shouting and they then saw Bowser and Samus ran right pass everyone and fell on the floor.

Charizard had a confused look on his face as he said, "So uh what took you guys so long anyway?"

Samus looked up and said, "I won't say much, but all I will say is that tabby over here wanted to play in the snow."

"Would please stop calling me tabby already?!" Bowser shouted, putting his fist right in Samus's face.

"Why don't you guys settle this argument with an arm wrestling match?" Wolf stated, while walking down the hallway.

Both Bowser and Samus nodded in agreement about the idea.

Zelda walking up to Wolf asked, "So is there enough beds for everyone?"

'Well, yes there is but it seems that the middle bedroom has only two beds while the other two have three." Wolf said, looking back at everyone else.

'Why don't we take the middle bedroom then Wolf? I think to would much nicer sharing a bedroom with one person then two." Zelda said, while she grabbed her things.

After that last sentence everyone stopped and said, "Aawww that so cute they want to spend some alone time together."

Wolf crossed his arms and tried to hold back from blushing said, "Oh please will people get your minds out of the gutter."

Once everyone was settled in and unpacked Bowser and Samus sat at the ends of the table with their hands ready to start the match.

Both counted down "Three, two, one, Go."

But when they started pushing down on the others hand neither one moved.

"What's the matter tabby afraid to lose to a woman are you?" Samus asked, smirking while trying very hard to move Bowser's big claw.

In raged Bowser slammed Samus's hand on the table while he shouted, "Don't ever call tabby again." course Bowser knew he over did it because Samus flipped over and landed on the floor.

While Bowser walked away Samus thought to herself, "_Wow, his stronger then I thought, I shouldn't have made fun him."_

**Meanwhile at the mansion**

Daisy was throwing stuff everywhere and Marth was trying to calm her down.

"Daisy you need to get a hold on yourself." Marth pleaded, then starting to shake her a little.

Calming down a bit Daisy said, "But Marth what if something happens to all of them. What if a snowstorm hits and their stuck inside? Or what if-"

Marth stopped her while he said, "Don't worry Daisy if something like that does happen then everyone of us will go out and find them."

Daisy thanked Marth by hugging him.

**Back at the cabin**

It had gotten pretty dark outside and so everyone decided to go to bed early, so that they could clean the cabin up a bit (not that it needed it).

So they all went to their bedrooms and closed the doors. In Zelda's and Wolf's room they had a little talk.

"So what do you think will happen if the weather gets bad Wolf?" Zelda asked, brushing her hair.

Wolf just laid there and didn't response so Zelda turned around and said, "Wolf?"

Still not receiving an answer she quietly moved over towards him until his opened up and he kissed her before she could react. At first she wanted to pull away, but she soon enjoyed the kiss and ended up falling on top of Wolf.

When they stopped the kiss Wolf gently ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Peach was going to sneak out of the cabin to get some firewood just in case something would happen or go wrong. When she opened the door however, snow has pilled past the doorway. It began to fall, but luckily Peach was able to close the door in time.

She quickly yelled at the top of the lungs, "EVERYONE GET HERE QUICK, WE'RE SNOWED IN!"

**Oh no what will the group do now? And do Wolf and Zelda already have feelings for each other? The next chapter "might" answer these questions, but who knows? Course I know, but that ruin my fun, so please review so I can keep going with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so the group has just found out by Peach that they are trapped in the cabin by the snowstorm. How will they react well, let's see shall we.**

Chapter 3

Everyone ran out of their rooms and said, "What do you mean we're snowed in!" She opened the door and she was right they were indeed snowed in, so everyone started to panic by running around and screaming at the top of their lungs, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Peach yelled out, "STOP!" So everyone stopped what they were doing to hear what the princess had to say.

She cleared her throat and continued to talk, "Now who says that we're going to die huh? I don't remember us coming here to do that. If you guys also haven't noticed that everything still works just fine and we have plenty of firewood. So, there is nothing to worry about because I'm sure that Link and everyone else will leave the mansion to come look for us."

Everyone just stood there in silence looking at Peach until Charizard said, "You know she's right."

"Yeah I guess she's right about still having power and what not." Fox said, putting his hand behind his head.

After everyone had calmed down they started to talk to one another. Peach decided to thank Charizard for what he did earlier, so she walked up to me and tapped her finger on his shoulder.

"Uh Charizard I just wanted to thank you for saying something earlier, because I was getting pretty nervous with everyone staring at me."

Charizard looked down and smiled as he said, "No need to thank me Peach that's a friend does for another friend."

She nodded and walked towards the kitchen as she walked Charizard thought, _"I wonder if I should have told her how I really feel about her?"_

**Meanwhile at the mansion**

Daisy was about to head the door and look for Peach and the others, but the three swordsmen Marth, Link, and Ike would not let her through.

"Let me outside you guys I have to go find everyone else!" Daisy said, trying to push her way to the door.

"I wouldn't go outside if I you Daisy." Link said, not moving from the door.

Marching right up to Link's face Daisy said, "Oh yeah why not?!"

"Well, for one thing it's about to storm again." Ike said, locking the door behind his back.

"And the second reason is that we all will go look for them together alright Daisy?" Marth added, hoping she would return to her room.

"Oohhh, fine you win this time!" Daisy somewhat shouted, as she headed towards her room.

**Back at the cabin**

Samus figured that she better apologize to Bowser now than later. So she walked up to and said, "Hey Bowser. I just wanted to tell that I'm sorry for calling you "tabby" all this time."

Bowser thought to himself, "_Wow she actually feels bad for doing something kind of wrong."_

"Well, aren't you going to forgive me or what?!" Samus asked, starting to regret doing this.

He smiled and walked away has he said, "I guess I can forgive this one time Samus. Bye for now."

Samus couldn't help but think, "_Well, that went better then I thought, but why I do I have the feeling that his hiding something from me."_

Fox walked up to Lyn and said, "So Lyn do like anyone back where you live?"

Staring at him for a moment Lyn answered, "Yes I like some men that I know back in Lyica, but I know that I don't love any of them."

All of a sudden Fox kissed Lyn on the cheek and walked away. Lyn just stood there blushing as she said out loud, 'What was that about? Does Fox like me?"

Wolf and Zelda where in their room as Zelda nervously asked, "Um Wolf what was with that kiss last night?"

Wolf just stared at her for minute until he said, "What? Did you not like it or something?"

"No not at all. It's just that it was so sudden I wasn't sure how to react." Zelda said, getting closer to Wolf.

He then put his arms around her. She could not but blush as she said, "Wolf I don't know-" Wolf cut off as he whispered in her ear, "I know that you don't love me yet, but I know that it will take some time. But for you Zelda I would wait forever just to hear you say that you loved as I love you."

He let go of her as he went into the room and went to sleep leaving Zelda standing next to her bed in both shock and confusion.

**Well I guess that's it for now the next chapter will focus on the other couples more so Wolf and Zelda. Of course once I think of another twist to add. By the way does Zelda love Wolf in return? (smirks) That question will be answer one or two chapters from now (maybe). So review and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter four. Hopefully one or two questions will be answered for everyone. So I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone was very quiet and to kept their thoughts to themselves. That until Bowser couldn't take anymore so he shouted, "WHY IS EVERYBODY SO QUIET!."

He then stormed off into the kitchen with Samus close behind him. When he turned around she was standing up against the wall and staring at him.

"What do you want now Samus?" Bowser asked, trying to calm down from shouting earlier.

Samus walked up to him and said, "Oh nothing really I just wanted to tell you that the real is that I picked on you so much is because I care about you very much."

Bowser turned and said, "You do Samus?" she nodded, 'Well, I care about you too."

They both stood there smiling at each other until Bowser pulled Samus into his arms and time seemed to stop.

Meanwhile Peach was sitting in front of the fireplace and Charizard how figured that he should tell Peach how he really felt about her.

"Uh Peach, you got a minute?" Charizard asked, while trying not to get too nervous.

She looked up at him and smiled as she said, "Of course Charizard."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I um that I um" Charizard said, midway before getting really nervous

"That maybe you like me Charizzard?" Peach asked, letting a giggle.

Charizard was shocked that Peach could tell what he was going to say and so quickly too.

Peach then stood up and said, I bet your wondering how I know that aren't you?" Charizard nodded, "Well, the reason why is because I like you too."

Charizard was hoping that Peach would say that, but he wasn't sure if he was right or not.

So they both smiled and sat down in front of fireplace staring at the dancing flames.

Fox and Lyn on the other hand where next to the window just staring at each other in complete silence.

That is until they both said at the same time, "I really like you."

"You do Fox?" Lyn asked, blushing.

Fox grabbed one of her hands as he said, "Of course I would Lyn. You're the first woman here who uses a sword just as good as Link, Marth, and now Ike."

"That's not the only reason is it Fox?" Lyn asked, "Because I like how you always very kind to people and how you care about others."

Fox just smiled as he said, "Actually those are the same reasons why I like you too."

They slowly embraced one another, which soon led to cuddling in front of the snow covered window.

Wolf and Zelda were standing next to the door as Zelda was trying to get the courage to answer Wolf's question from yesterday.

Right when she was about to say how she felt the door flew open and someone said, "There you guys are we've been worried sick that something might have happened."

When the eight of them turned around to look who said that it was none other then Link.

He then moved out of the way the group noticed that everyone was helping to dig out the snow from both pathways.

Link then turned asked, "So are you guys ready to head back to the mansion?"

Everyone nodded but Wolf and Zelda. When everyone noticed this they said, "Aawww that's so cute they went to spend some-"

Everyone stopped when Wolf grabbed his blaster and said, "Anyone who finishes that sentence won't be heading back to the mansion!"

They stopped and everyone started to walk away course when Daisy saw that everyone was okay she started to run towards them, but she slipped on some ice and landed on her rear with thud fallowed by an, "Ouch"

She stood up thought and everyone headed back towards the mansion expect for Wolf and Zelda since she wanted to tell him something.

So she turned around and said, "Wolf I was going to tell this early, but I guess now is better then never." Wolf nodded as she continued, "Wolf I love you."

He didn't say anything to her, but he grabbed her hand and they both started to walk back towards the mansion and the eight group of smasher knew now that maybe just maybe sometimes a snowstorm isn't so bad after all.

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this short story. I was going to make it longer, but I having serious writer's block right now, so this is where it will end for now anyway. Also I've been thinking about my sequel stories to my Gamecube Memory Cards. Anyways review and thank always for reading.**


End file.
